Technical Field
The present application relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a light-emitting device having a plurality of contact parts.
Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been applied widely in optical display devices, traffic signals, data storing devices, communication devices, illumination devices, and medical apparatuses. In the conventional LED, a metal current-spreading layer, such as Ti/Au or Cr/Au layers, is formed between the substrate and the light-emitting stacked layer. However, the metal current-spreading layer absorbs light and results in low light-emitting efficiency of the LED.